1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a knob for a shifter assembly of a vehicle. In particular, the subject invention relates to a unique design to illuminate the knob.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a desire within the industries utilizing shifter assemblies to illuminate a knob of the shifter assembly. Illuminated knobs provide a visual appeal within an interior of a vehicle and can display information to a driver, such as a shift pattern for a transmission of the vehicle. Many techniques have been used to illuminate the knob of the shifter assembly. One solution in the industry involves a knob defining a bore and an opening extending into the bore. The knob includes an illumination device disposed within the bore. A plate is disposed within the cavity between the illumination device and the opening. The plate includes an opaque portion comprising a majority of the plate and a transparent portion comprising a minority of the plate. The transparent portion typically has a configuration corresponding to information that may be desirable to the driver, such as a gear selection layout for the transmission. The illumination device transmits light to the plate. The light is inhibited from passing through the opaque portion. However, the light can pass through the transparent portion. Illumination of the transparent portion displays the information within the configuration of the transparent portion to the driver. Although the light passing through the transparent portion illuminates the knob, the light is unabated through the transparent portion. As a result, the light can greatly illuminate the interior of the vehicle which can be distracting to the driver.
Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop a knob for a shifter assembly having an aesthetically-pleasing illumination.